The present invention relates to a nasal speculum for stretching open the nasal passage for examination/treatment, and more particularly to such a nasal speculum which is disposable.
FIG. 1 shows a nasal speculum according to the prior art. This structure of nasal speculum is comprised of two blades A and B pivoted together by a pivot C, and a spring member E connected between the blades A and B. The blades A and B each have a front end terminating in a respective tongue D. When the user squeezes the blades A and B with the hand against the spring member E, the tongues D of the blades A and B are forced away from each other to stretch open the nasal passage. When the pressure is released from the blades A and B, the spring power of the spring member E automatically pushes the blades A and B back to their former position. This structure of nasal speculum is function. The physician can operate the nasal speculum with one hand, and examining or treating the nasal passage with the other hand. However, before or after each use, the nasal speculum must be well sterilized to prevent contamination. It is complicated to sterilize the nasal speculum before each use. Further, sterilizing the nasal speculum before each use cannot absolutely prevent contamination. In order to prevent contamination, it is suggested to use a disposable nasal speculum.